


Object Lesson

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's AELDWS 2020 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Semantics, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: AELDWS 2020Prompt: DetenteGenre: (none)Word Count: 100 exactlyArthur and Eames indulge in an argument over semantics
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: storm's AELDWS 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Inceptiversary Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing (AELDWS)





	Object Lesson

“So that will signal a détente in the dream...”

“I do not think that word means what you think it means.”

“Did you just...quote the Princess Bride at me?”

“Yes, because that’s not what that word means, darling. But don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

“My _knickers_... It means. A de-escalation. Of tension.”

“Your military roots are showing, pet. De-escalation? Really? And it refers specifically to an easing of hostilities between countries.”

“I can’t believe you’re being this pedantic. Is it on purpose?”

“There now, I’ve gone and got you all worked up. Will a kiss help?”

“...yes.”


End file.
